Templar Order
} |name = Templar Order |image = Templar Order symbol.svg |px = 200px |type = Religious/Military |headquarters = The White Spire |leaders = |ranks = Knight-Divine Knight-Vigilant Knight-Commander Knight-Captain Knight-Lieutenant Knight-Corporal Templar |location = Throughout Thedas |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins (comic) Dragon Age: Origins Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening Dragon Age II Dragon Age: Redemption Dragon Age: Asunder Dragon Age: Dawn of the Seeker Dragon Age: Inquisition}} The Templar Order is a military order of the Chantry that, amongst their duties, hunts apostates and maleficar and watches over the mages from the Circle of Magi. While they are officially deemed a force of defenders by the Chantry, established to protect the communities of the faithful from magical threats, they are in fact an army unto themselves; well-equipped, highly disciplined and devoted to the destruction of non-believers in the name of the Maker. Duty of a templar Templars are sworn to protect the world from the dangers of magic, but they also protect mages from the outside world, a world that fears these magic users for very good reasons. It is the templars' place to watch their charges for signs of weakness or corruption and, should they find it, to act without hesitation for the good of all. One of the Order's most important duties occurs during a mage's Harrowing. During this, a templar watches over the body of the mage, ready to kill him or her if demonic possession occurs. In addition, templars are responsible for seeking out mages newly come into their power and bringing them into the Circle. Inevitably, the Order must also pursue mages who escape but typically can track the fugitives using a phylactery of blood from their quarry. Templars are the ideal foils for mages, having been trained specifically to counter magic. Templars have the abilities to dispel magic and inhibit spellcasting, and they develop a considerable immunity to magic, primarily through ingesting Lyrium. Ironically, these abilities could be considered a form of magic in themselves.Thedas UK (January 14, 2012). "David Gaider Interview". Retrieved July 4, 2012. In the extreme event that an entire Circle of mages becomes corrupted, templars also have access to the Right of Annulment which authorizes them to "pacify" or kill all mages in a Circle tower. This would be used in the event that total chaos was unleashed by the mages and there is no chance that anyone in the Circle could be saved. The considerable power the Order holds over mages occasionally leads to charges of tyranny and abuse, since the balance between protection and oppression of the mages is precarious. Nevertheless, according to the Chantry, this is the price that must be paid for the security the templars offer."On Templars, Raiders, City Guards and The Coterie". Official BioWare blog. Retrieved July 4, 2012. The history of the Order Most people don't remember the Templar Order as it once was. In the days when the Chantry was still young, templars were known as the Inquisition and combed the land in search of all dangers to humanity—whether they came in the form of blood mages, abominations, cultists or heretics. It was a dark and terrifying time in the history of Thedas, and one that only ended when the Chantry convinced the Inquisition to unite under the banner of their common faith. This agreement, the Nevarran Accord, was struck in 1:20 Divine. Gaider, D. Dragon Age: Asunder. Epilogue. The Inquisition was then divided in two groups: the Seekers of Truth and the Templar Order, with the purpose of the Order becoming that of guardian and warden rather than hunter. Templar hierarchy The Order is composed of numerous branches, each of them centered around a specific community or region they are assigned to defend and monitor. Templars may be assigned to the Circles of Magi but also to individual Chantries. Each main branch of the organization is led by a Knight-Commander. In Thedas there are fifteen Knight-Commanders, who in turn answer to the head of the local chantry, often a Grand Cleric, depending on the region in question. The size and strength of each branch also differs, depending on the community they serve or their specific mandate. For example, the templars present in Lothering are few in number, and may in fact be a smaller unit within a larger chapter. Meanwhile, the templars assigned to watch over the Circles of Magi in Kinloch Hold and Kirkwall are much more powerful, and in the case of Kirkwall, perhaps more powerful even than the civilian government in the city. The Order itself is ruled from the glittering White Spire in Val Royeaux by a Knight-Vigilant. However, there are other sources that suggest that the Order is actually led by a series of Knights Divine, a division within the Order who serve directly underneath the Divine herself. In addition to making the rules, these Knights oversee day-to-day operations. Above the Templar Order, but separate, are the Seekers of Truth who serve as “watchers of the watchmen,” providing accountability for the templars. In Dragon Age II, Fenris can be asked about the Tevinter Imperium. He mentions the Imperial Chantries have their own templars who step in when mages go too far. However, he also mentions that the Magisters wield considerable political influence over the Tevinter templars, although he does not give specifics of how powerful the Magisters' influence is. Templar recruitment Templars are considered by the common folk to be the saviors and holy warriors of Thedas, protecting the world from the dangers of magic unchecked. As the Chantry’s military arm, they are recruited primarily for their martial skill and religious dedication to the Maker. Given the difficult choices templars must make in the course of their duty, they must be unswervingly loyal to the Order and maintain an emotional distance from the plight of their charges. It is said that a templar’s obedience is more important to the Chantry than his or her moral center. It is this sense of ruthless piety that most frightens mages when they get the templars' attention: when the templars are sent to eliminate a possible blood mage, there is no reasoning with them, and if the templars are prepared, the mage's magic is often useless. Driven by their faith, the templars are one of the most feared and respected forces in Thedas. Templars go through a rigorous process of recruitment and training, sometimes in monastic refuges segregated from everyday society. While the majority of their members are male, some female templars do exist, having chosen to serve the Maker as a defender of the faith rather than a spiritual guide for the community. Templars take vows upon knighthood, but these do not include a vow of chastity. Templars are nevertheless discouraged from marrying or raising children since it is impractical to live apart from ones' dependents. Such unions are occasionally permitted, provided that the templar's spouse has his or her own means of support, for example, owning land or a title.David Gaider. "Templars and Chastity". BioWare Social Network. Retrieved July 13, 2011. A templar marrying another templar or a mage within the same Circle would be considered fraternization within the ranks and would seldom receive permission. Lyrium addiction All templars are addicted to lyrium, which is officially used to help develop their anti-mage skills and unofficially used as a control mechanism by the Chantry. A lack of lyrium causes the templar to lose touch with reality and suffer from delusions within 1-2 months.Dragon Age: Asunder, Chapter 14 It is confirmed that lyrium does have effective benefits for templars, as it builds a resistance to magic in them over time, as well as increasing the effectiveness of their magic abilities, such as being able to shut off a mage's abilities entirely. Some people think that templars are conditioned to be dependent on this mineral for its attributes and that the Chantry knows of its addictiveness. Both Alistair and Evangeline claim that "the Chantry controls the supply of lyrium, and thus they control the templars." The Mage-Templar War Notable templars ]] '']] * Alistair is a former templar-in-training. * Ser Agatha * Bryant * Carroll * Carver Hawke (If not present at the Deep Roads expedition) * Cullen * Drass * Emeric * Evangeline de Brassard * Knight-Commander Greagoir * Knight-Captain Hadley * Henric * Ser Irminric * Ser Karras * Keran * Knight-Commander Martel * Knight-Commander Meredith * Mettin * Ser Otto Alrik * Rylock * Samson * Thrask * Varnell * Wesley Vallen * Thiall * Ser Mallorick, supervisor of the laundry room at the Circle of Magi in Ansburg Gallery TemplarHeraldry.png | Alternative heraldry Templar_hall.jpg|Facade of a templar hall''Dragon Age: The World of Thedas, vol. 1, pg. 99. See also References Category:Templars Category:Groups Category:Specialization lore Category:Chantry Category:Human lore